


our chatroom but it's in hell

by oikawasu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, changkyun needs help, chatfic, crack but like yeah, honestly i just wanted to write them as stressed college kids lmao, hoseok cries like almost every chapter, hyungwon wants to cry, hyunwoo is an Adult, jooheon is pure but like so so inconsistent, just dudes being bros but like actually, kihyun is always mad, like purely platonic, minhyuk and changkyun put together is a reflection of myself, no romance here folks - Freeform, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawasu/pseuds/oikawasu
Summary: (chatfic)in which kihyun hates his job, changkyun so desperately needs one, hyungwon is good at everything, hyunwoo is the most adult like out of them all, minhyuk wastes away his life online, hoseok cries almost everyday, and jooheon mooches off hyungwon. with life hitting them all like a truck, they live like this.(aka a series of monsta x's chatroom episodes)





	1. spring - 2:58pm

**Author's Note:**

> i started this bc uhhh i needed some kind of release and i took a very long break from writing njfjkgj anyway monsta x has become my stress reliever n i'm v glad for their existence. i will try n update this often hgnjhng i have a lot of ideas, so please enjoy!!

* * *

 

 

_**just dudes being bros chatroom** _

 

merryhyuk: hello everyone,,,

merryhyuk: today is a Beautiful day to go outside

merryhyuk: be one with nature

 

hyungwon: You aren't even going to go outside

 

merryhyuk: u are absolutely correct :'))

merryhyuk: anyway

 

hyunwoo: Hello

 

merryhyuk: u guys wanna hang today??

merryhyuk: what u wanna do

 

changkyun: die

 

hyungwon: Elaborate further

 

changkyun: die

changkyun: die as in fall into the dark abyss

changkyun: to lose breath and all sense of being

 

merryhyuk: uh alright thanks for ruining my mood

merryhyuk: whats up bud

merryhyuk: u wanna talk abt it

 

changkyun: no :(((((((((((

changkyun: i'll start sobbing

 

hyungwon: Aren't you supposed to be in class

hyungwon: Like I'm 100% sure you have class right now

 

changkyun: i am

 

jooheon: hi guys

jooheon: i went to the bathroom so i could hide from my professor right

jooheon: lmao the guy in the stall next to me is crying

jooheon: his stomach probably hurts

jooheon: poor dude :(

 

changkyun: wait

changkyun: hyung that's me

 

jooheon: what really

jooheon: stall buddies :D

 

merryhyuk: i thought u said u were in class

 

changkyun: i have selective memory

 

hyungwon: Why are you in the bathroom crying

hyungwon: And why did you lie about being in class

 

jooheon: he just started sobbing

jooheon: hyung ur so mean

jooheon: u know he's sensitive >:(((

 

hyungwon: All I did was ask a question

hyungwon: And you're also in there skipping class

 

merryhyuk: ah,, my college days

merryhyuk: been a hot minute since ive had to learn anything

 

kihyun: that's why ur so stupid

 

merryhyuk: hi to u too whore

 

jooheon: hey hyung :DD

 

hyungwon: I thought you were at work

hyungwon: Why is everyone skipping ://

 

kihyun: I'M NOT SKIPPING BITCH

kihyun: i'm on break

kihyun: my manager won't let me breathe

kihyun: i haven't peed since i've left the house

 

merryhyuk: how havent u like

merryhyuk: imploded

 

kihyun: my pure drive for money gives me strength

kihyun: and i haven't drank anything for the past

kihyun: 12 hrs

 

hyungwon: How are you functioning

hyungwon: Like is your body not shutting down or what

 

jooheon: changkyun stopped crying uh

jooheon: he's been silent for 5 mins

jooheon: i've been knocking on his stall but he's not answering

jooheon: what if he's DEAD

 

merryhyuk: oh my god

merryhyuk: keep knocking

merryhyuk: yell

merryhyuk: he cant die

 

kihyun: IS HE OK

 

merryhyuk: he still owes me money

 

hyungwon: WOW

hyungwon: He could literally be dead right now

 

kihyun: ok asshole

kihyun: we'd be changkyun-less and ur over here talking abt money

 

merryhyuk: uh yeah and id be PENNILESS

 

hoseok: hey hey what's up

 

hyungwon: Changkyun won't respond and we think he might have died on the bathroom stall

 

hoseok: WHAT

hoseok: IS HE OK

hoseok: WAIT WHICH BATHROOM

hoseok: I'M OMW

 

merryhyuk: omg

 

kihyun: it's been like 10 mins

kihyun: jooheon are u even TRYING

 

jooheon: i'm abojut to jumop over giveme a seconfd

 

changkyun: holy shit where am i

 

jooheon: CHANGKYUN

 

kihyun: ARE U OK

 

merryhyuk: MY MONEY !!!!!!!!

 

kihyun: can u shut up for ONE second

 

jooheon: WHAT HAPPEDEDE

 

hyungwon: Ok why aren't you talking verbally

hyungwon: He's literally next to you

 

changkyun: hi sorry i guess i fell asleep lol

 

kihyun: omg i almost shit myself

 

merryhyuk: might've been bc u haven't been to the bathroom all day but

 

kihyun: [silence}

kihyun: anyway

kihyun: why the fuck did u sleep there

kihyun: it's been like 10 minutes

 

changkyun: idk man

changkyun: i must be tired or smth

changkyun: but SHIT am i hungry

 

hyungwon: What did you eat for breakfast

 

changkyun: omg i had a full ass meal hyung

changkyun: literally

changkyun: HALF a cheesestick

changkyun: it was so good

 

kihyun: half a what now

 

merryhyuk: did i just read that right

 

hyunwoo: You need to eat more

 

merryhyuk: tell me why i almost scrEAMED

merryhyuk: WHERE DID U COME FROM HYUNG

 

hyunwoo: I've been here the whole time

hyunwoo: When I checked my phone during break I saw Changkyun's text so I've been here ever since

 

kihyun: unless age is finally getting to me

kihyun: u have literally not said a word

 

hyunwoo: I said hello

 

hyungwon: He did

hyungwon: Scroll up

 

kihyun: oh

 

merryhyuk: sorry

 

hyunwoo: It's fine

hyunwoo: Good thing Changkyun is safe though

 

jooheon: uh ok i've got bad news

jooheon: badder bad news

jooheon: and good news :D

 

kihyun: great

 

merryhyuk: did changkyun like,,,

merryhyuk: croak

 

jooheon: which one do u guys want first

 

hyungwon: Bad news

 

jooheon: i was walking changkyun to class

jooheon: and my professor saw me

jooheon: so i had to pretend my stomach really hurt

jooheon: but then changkyun threw up

jooheon: so now we're going to the nurse

 

hyunwoo: What's the badder bad news

 

kihyun: ^

 

merryhyuk: ^^

 

jooheon: hoseok hyung showed up

 

merryhyuk: HDFJKBF

merryhyuk: I FORGOT HE WAS GOING THERE

 

kihyun: fuck

kihyun: me too

 

hyungwon: And that's badder bad news how

 

jooheon: the nurse

jooheon: miss kim

jooheon: is the chinese food girl

 

kihyun: wait a damn Minute

kihyun: the what now girl

 

merryhyuk: u mean like

merryhyuk: his ex gf

merryhyuk: who dumped him for eating too much chinese food

merryhyuk: THAT chinese food girl????????

 

hyungwon: Oh my god

 

jooheon: yeah :(

jooheon: hoseok hyung is taking us home now

jooheon: he's crying :(((

 

hyunwoo: Isn't that dangerous

hyunwoo: He shouldn't drive

 

kihyun: this is so SAD

kihyun: is he ok

kihyun: u drive instead

 

jooheon: i am

jooheon: hoseok hyung is sitting in the back holding kyunnie while sobbing

 

hyungwon: What if he throws up on him

 

jooheon: he's out

 

merryhyuk: wow

merryhyuk: news really did get worse

 

kihyun: wait

kihyun: get the fuck off the phone

kihyun: ur supposed to be driving

 

jooheon: roger

 

kihyun: text us when u guys get home ok

 

jooheon: ok :)

 

hyungwon: Wait

hyungwon: What was the good news

 

kihyun: yeah what was it

kihyun: i need smth to pick up this mood

kihyun: i can't go back to work like this

 

merryhyuk: spill the beans

 

jooheon: i got to get out of class :DDDDD

 

kihyun: literally

kihyun: fuck u and everything about u

 

merryhyuk: my whole fucking day is ruined

 

hyungwon: I'm leaving

 

hyunwoo: Jooheon...

 

jooheon: yes :)

 

hyunwoo: Turn off your phone

hyunwoo: Forever

 

* * *

 

 

**_just dudes being bros chatroom_ **

 

merryhyuk: hey guys

 

hyunwoo: Hey

 

changkyun: whats up

 

hyungwon: Hello

 

jooheon: hi

 

merryhyuk: wow ok a bunch of yall showed up

merryhyuk: i wasnt prepared for this

 

changkyun: i was supposed to go to class today but im taking a sick leave

changkyun: im such an adult sometimes omg

 

kihyun: u literally passed out from being malnourished and dehydrated like just the other day

 

changkyun: like i said

changkyun: sometimes

 

jooheon: i dont have class today

 

hyunwoo: My workplace is closed today

 

hyungwon: I don't have classes until later tonight

hyungwon: I'm job hunting

hyungwon: Again

 

merryhyuk: lmaooo me tooooo

 

kihyun: literally shut the fuck up u don't even try

 

merryhyuk: anyway

merryhyuk: its the first day of spring yall

merryhyuk: so u know what THAT means

 

hyungwon: jooheon cleans up his side of the room

 

changkyun: pleasze dontsay sprihng cleaningf

changkyun: im begginfg youhgn

 

kihyun: speaking of

 

merryhyuk: new chatroom nicknames!!!!!!!!

 

jooheon: :ooo

 

kihyun: thanks for interrupting

kihyun: but omg finally

kihyun: i was getting sick of 'kihyun'

 

merryhyuk: i was getting sick of kihyun too

 

hyungwon: Damn

 

changkyun: shit that even had ME fucked up

 

jooheon: spring nicknames

jooheon: thats HARD

 

changkyun: minhyuk hyung

changkyun: u have been ur christmas nickname for How many months now

 

merryhyuk: and u havent done ur laundry for How many months now

 

changkyun: longer than

changkyun: ...............................

 

hyunwoo: Ok guys

hyunwoo: Calm down

 

hoseok: why is kkukkungie crying

 

kihyun: shit ok

 

jooheon: minhyuk hyung is RUTHLESS

 

hyungwon: Wait

hyungwon: How do you even know he's crying

 

hoseok: he's at my place uh duh how else

 

kihyun: that was probably the dumbest question ever

kihyun: changkyun basically lives at our houses lmaooo

 

jooheon: minhyuk hyung apologize

jooheon: u dug up old wounds

 

hoseok: yeah >:(

hoseok: apologize

 

_**merryhyuk changed nickname to springmin** _

 

springmin: o hell yea thats what im talking abt

 

kihyun: so ur just gonna

kihyun: noted

kihyun: none of us will forget this moment

 

_**kihyun changed nickname to kihoney** _

 

jooheon: ok hyung

jooheon: ive tasted true betrayal on this here day

jooheon: what am i supposed to use now >:(((

jooheon: joohoney was my GO-TO ugh

 

hyunwoo: I don't have any ideas

 

hyungwon: Me neither

hyungwon: I'm just going to stay 'hyungwon'

 

springmin: uh the fuck no ur not

springmin: itll come wit time

 

changkyun: i hate everyone here

 

kihoney: he speaks

 

hoseok: omg where did u go

hoseok: i thought u just stopped crying but ur??? gone???????

hoseok: ur worrying me

hoseok: come OUT

 

springmin: my impact

 

changkyun: im in the kitchen hyung

 

hoseok: oh

 

kihoney: JFNJDNGJF

kihoney: that's like

kihoney: literally behind u

 

hyungwon: Oh my god

hyungwon: I got it

 

_**hyungwon changed nickname to hydrangeawon** _

 

springmin: hydrangeawon,,,,

springmin: dragging 'springmin' to her grave i see

 

hydrangeawon: I feel at peace

 

hyunwoo: Wait I have one too

 

**_hyunwoo changed nickname to hyunwoods_ **

 

springmin: im liking this theme

 

kihoney: i leave for like 3 mins

 

hoseok: i want a cute nickname too :((((

 

changkyun: im not changing mine

changkyun: this is my rebellion

changkyun: im on strike

 

springmin: do whatever u want little boy

springmin: where did jooheon go

 

_**jooheon changed nickname to dewheon** _

 

dewheon: FINALLY

 

hydrangeawon: It took you that long

hydrangeawon: You looked constipated for like 3 minutes straight

 

dewheon: i thought rlly hard abt it omg

dewheon: leave me ALONE

 

changkyun: ummmmmmm

changkyun: HOSEOK HYUNG

 

hoseok: uh oh

 

kihoney: fuck u mean uh oh

kihoney: nvm

kihoney: omw

 

springmin: the fuck just happened

springmin: whats going on

 

hydrangeawon: Can we please get some sort of update

hydrangeawon: Are you guys even alive

 

hyunwoods: Should we go too

hyunwoods: It's been 15 minutes since Kihyun sent that

 

dewheon: ok omw with flower boy

 

springmin: me2

 

hyunwoods: Yeah

hyunwoods: See you guys soon

 

* * *

 


	2. spring - 11:06pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the worst week of all weeks to ever exist. no one is safe from kihyun. please keep everyone in ur prayers (especially changkyun).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo i was so PISSED my computer crashed on me while i was writing this n i lost everything :’( i literally had no purpose in life for a couple seconds HDNNFNF anyway i wrote this on my phone bc fuck my computer ENJOY !

* * *

 

 

_**just dudes being bros chatroom** _

 

dewheon: hey

dewheon: anyone online ???

dewheon: ... hello

dewheon: i check every 5 mins to see if someone replies

dewheon: but i only am greeted

dewheon: with silence

dewheon: hello

dewheon: i said

dewheon: HELLO

dewheon: ohhhh my goddnsnf

 

hydrangeawon: i’m here

hydrangeawon: i just wanted to mess with you lmao

 

springmin: ive been here too LMAOHDNFN

springmin: hwon shouldnt have said anything

springmin: i wanted to see him lose it

 

dewheon: first of all

dewheon: that’s so FUCKED

 

springmin: disappointed

springmin: anyway

 

hyunwoods: Hey

 

hydrangeawon: hello

 

dewheon: hey hyung

 

springmin: how r u here rn

springmin: is the shop closed again or smth

 

hyunwoods: Yeah

 

dewheon: why :(((

 

hyunwoods: Not sure

 

springmin: dang

springmin: i was gonna drop by today

 

hydrangeawon: for what

 

springmin: so he could make me this chair

springmin: i recently finished the blueprints for it

 

hydrangeawon: that’s literally not even his job, he’s their human lifter machine

 

dewheon: what kind of chair :oo

 

springmin: im glad u asked

 

hyunwoods: No wait

hyunwoods: For some reason I get the feeling that I don’t want to know

 

dewheon: HE STOPPED TYPING LMAO

 

hydrangeawon: ruthless

 

springmin: alright

springmin: ur loss

springmin: since all yall wanna do is take a piss at me

springmin: hows everyone doing on this fine spring day

 

kihoney: i’m going to kill the next person i see

 

springmin: ok shit wow

 

hydrangeawon: what now

 

kihoney: i got fired

 

springmin: HFNNGNB

 

dewheon: what!!!!

dewheon: why :(((((

 

hydrangeawon: hoseok hyung owes me 10 bucks

 

springmin: oh no hes typing a whole PARAGRAPH

 

hyunwoods: Why am I scared

 

kihoney: this BITCH ass customer,,, ok so i was just minding my own damn business

kihoney: this guy comes in w a girl, he comes up to the counter. i’m all “what u wanna fuckin drink” n he’s like “oh the most expensive one, 2 of them” so i’m already pissed off at this dude bc fuck all rich people ok

kihoney: so i give him his damn drinks n i get a look at the girl he brought w him n uhhhhhh it’s chinese girl’s dumbass

 

dewheon: we should start censoring ch*nese g*rl for hoseok hyung’s sake

 

springmin: probably

 

kihoney: fuck off

kihoney: anyway i see her n im thinking uhhh u got a poor taste in women but i just leave n go back to work

kihoney: so it’s like 10 mins later, my ass is falling sleep, the soles of my feet? dead! i’m spacing out then all of sudden i hear rich dude’s ass YELLING like full on YELLING LIKE SHUUT THE FUCKKKKK UPPPPP!!!!!!!

 

hydrangeawon: didn’t know minhyuk was rich

 

springmin: thanks

 

kihoney: anyway she dumps him for drinking too much coffee and she LEAVES

 

dewheon: sounds familiar????

dewheon: where have i

dewheon: oh

 

springmin: stupidity is contagious 

 

kihoney: so the guy is still here, sad as fuck, staring into his coffee like a dickhead

kihoney: at this point i could literally not give a shit abt this dude i’m just tryna make a living. but he comes up to the counter, tears in his eyes.

kihoney: he ASKS ME “do u think i deserved that :’((((( be honest“ and i’m ready to leave like my shift was ending i gotta go home

 

springmin: did u say yes bc i think u shouldve 

 

kihoney: i’m about to reply to this piece of shit so i can leave but then he STARTS RANTING ABOUT HIS LIFE N HOW THEY MET N ALLLLL THAT SHIT

 

hyunwoods: Is this not Hoseok we’re talking about right now

 

springmin: I KNOW

 

kihoney: LIKE SHUTTT UPP!! I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT HOW UR GF DUMPED U!!!! LET ME GO THE FUCK HOME!!! U FUCKASS SHOULDVE DRANK LESS COFFEE THEN DAMN!!!!

 

hydrangeawon: damn ok

 

springmin: @ him next time lmao

springmin: shouldve said it to his face u pussy

 

kihoney: what do u THINK i did

 

springmin: no fuckin way

 

hydrangeawon: HOLY SHIT

 

dewheon: KIHYUN HYUNG

 

kihoney: so i yell at him

kihoney: my shift ends, the dude is crying but i’m in the break room already packing my shit

kihoney: manager cha comes over to me

kihoney: and now i’m unemployed

 

springmin: u deserved it honestly lmao

 

kihoney: U ALWAYS GOT NEGATIVE SHIT TO SAY DON’T U LEE MINHYUK HUH

 

dewheon: cool down on the caps hyung

 

kihoney: U WANT ME TO WHAT

kihoney: COOL DOWN ?

kihoney: YEAH I’LL COOL DOWN

kihoney: AFTER I SNAP UR NECK THAT IS

 

hydrangewon: ok i’m leaving

 

springmin: im layghing so hardcb

 

dewheon: :(

 

hyunwoods: Alright everyone let’s calm down for a minute

 

kihoney: no one talk for 2 minutes or i’ll lose it

 

springmin: that was the longest 2 minutes of my LIFE

 

hydrangeawon: it’s literally been 7 seconds but ok

 

hyunwoods: Let’s all leave and cool down

 

hydrangeawon: ok before that

hydrangeawon: i know this isn’t the most perfect timing

hydrangeawon: but i have a job interview on friday lmao

 

kihoney: WHATTATA THE FUCKCKDN

 

 

* * *

 

_**just dudes being bros chatroom** _

 

changkyun: h,, hello,,,,,,

changkyun: someone pls fuckin reply

changkyun: im THIS close

 

hoseok: hi

 

hydrangeawon: what now

 

changkyun: i had class today

changkyun: AND 5 ASSIGNMENTS WERE DUE

changkyun: oh my gfuxkingn god im aboutt to flusgfh muself down this tolietvg

changkyun: im sweating im crying i cant tell WHERE my face is

changkyun: i havent paid my cell phone bill yet im goingdn to be in debt for the rest of mylife

 

hoseok: whose fault is that

 

hydrangeawon: uh yeah didn’t you buy hoseok hyung a new stove like 2 weeks ago

 

changkyun: SHUT UP PLEASDHE IM BEGGING YOUJJD

 

hoseok: the stove that i didn’t break

 

hydrangeawon: uh i’m a hundred percent sure u DID break it

 

hyunwoods: Hoseok did

 

hoseok: i don’t know where u came from or why ur here but

hoseok: if u came here to slander my name im not having it >:(

 

springmin: u rlly said that like kihyun didn’t almost DIE running to ur house after ur stove literally ignited by itself

 

hydrangeawon: LMAOOO

 

springmin: if we hadnt come and gotten ur dumbass then y’all wouldve

springmin:  p e r i s h e d

springmin: i wouldve been fine if u were home alone

springmin: but kkukkungie was there and i cant risk him dying on me anytime soon

 

hydrangeawon: let it go already

hydrangeawon: YOU KNOW HE CAN’T PAY YOU BACK

 

springmin: how else will i be able to afford my rent

 

changkyun: plsaseh shutupbbd

 

hoseok: did u just openly admit u wouldn’t care if i DIED

hoseok: i see how much our friendship meant to u :((

 

dewheon: i just got here but 2 people are crying already

dewheon: hoseok hyung :(((((

 

hydrangeawon: that makes it 3

hydrangeawon: stop sobbing so loud these walls are thin

 

springmin: it just started storming outside

 

hyunwoods: Uh oh

 

springmin: what does this mean

 

hydrangeawon: kihyun is coming

 

kihoney: which one of u fuckheads wanna die TODAY

 

springmin: FUCKBDNFM

 

changkyun: me

changkyun: hyung

changkyun: im at my place

changkyun: im ready

 

kihoney: alright be there in a few

 

springmin: OH GOD

 

hyunwoods: This has gotten progressively darker in a matter of 20 minutes

 

hydrangeawon: is nobody going to help changkyun lmao

hydrangeawon: wait

hydrangeawon: isn’t changkyun at hoseok hyung’s place

hydrangeawon: hoseok hyung

 

hoseok: what :(

 

hydrangeawon: wasn’t he hanging with you

 

hoseok: yeah he’s right here

hoseok: what about it

 

springmin: why is everyone here so DUMB

 

changkyun: wait what do i do

changkyun: how he is supposed to kill me when i don’t even give him the right place

 

springmin: see u cant even Die correctly

 

kihoney: IM CHANGKYUN

kihoney: DO U KNOW HOW FUCKING PISSED I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER UR APARTMENT LOOKING FOR U

kihoney: HOW DO U LIVE HERE

kihoney: IT LOOKS LIKE SANCHE’S ASSHOLE IN HERE

 

dewheon: hey

dewheon: leave sanche out of this >:(

 

kihoney: THIS IS WHY UR FAILING ALL UR FUCKING CLASSES

kihoney: ONCE I GET TO HOSEOK HYUNG’S PLACE I’M GOING TO

 

changkyun: the sun from beyond calls me

changkyun: he speaks My name

changkyun: he howls to me

changkyun: i Howl back

changkyun: He Sleeps

changkyun: i whisper

changkyun: Haha

 

springmin: what in the ACTUAL fuck

springmin: hes fucking broken

springmin: hes gone boys

 

hydrangeawon: my head hurts

 

hoseok: uh Guys

hoseok: changkyun is mumbling nonsense in the fetal position on the porch

hoseok: :((((

 

dewheon: im coming over

 

springmin: open the door

 

hoseok: open the what now

 

springmin: I SAID OPEN THE DOOR

 

hoseok: why

 

springmin: HES HEREEBD FUCKIGN RUN KIHYUNNF IS HERE 

 

_**hyunwoods has left the chatroom** _

_**hydrangeawon has left the chatroom** _

 

* * *

 

 


	3. spring - 4:47pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kihyun moves on but everyone is still recovering from his wrath. changkyun comes back to his senses (maybe), minhyuk has some uh bad news, hyungwon gets traumatized, hyunwoo,,,,,,,,,, jooheon is kinda absent but for Unknown Reasons and hoseok is hoseok lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven’t updated for a while but i’m alive !!!!! i’ve been on spring break n going back n forth to this hdndnfn i don’t know why it took me so long to write this but!!!! enjoy this chapter hdnfnf a lot Happens

* * *

 

 

_**just dudes being bros chatroom** _

 

kihoney: it’s a lovely afternoon

kihoney: how’s everyone’s weekend going

 

springmin: ,,,,

springmin: do u not recall wht happened a couple days ago or was it a just a fever dream of mine

 

hydrangeawon: uh no it happened

hydrangeawon: because i definitely have bruises

 

changkyun: minhyuk hyung

changkyun: hyungwon hyung

changkyun: do u think i could file for a case against kihyun hyung for assault

 

springmin: uh totally

 

hydrangeawon: if this is about money again then

 

changkyun: :///

 

hydrangeawon: anyway

hydrangeawon: what happened to you

 

changkyun: what do u mean

 

springmin: r we just gonna pretend like u didn’t lose like

springmin: all ur marbles a couple days ago

 

changkyun: oh that

changkyun: im fine lol

changkyun: mustve been my brain relapsing for a lil bit lmaooo

 

hydrangeawon: uh

 

kihoney: oh guys

kihoney: wanna hear smth good

 

springmin: not rlly honestly

 

hydrangeawon: no

 

kihoney: i got a new job :)

 

springmin: who hired YOU

springmin: what a sad HR team

springmin: thts heartbreaking

 

kihoney: i would go over to ur house and slam choke u but i’m in a good mood so i won’t :)

 

changkyun: not gonna lie

changkyun: my dick just shriveled up into my body

 

springmin: i think tht shouldve scared me but i literally just laughed at loud

springmin: this is how little i value my life

spring: i rlly live like this

 

kihoney: they pay better than the other place so whatever lmaooo

kihoney: they didn’t DESERVE me

 

hydrangeawon: no comment

 

springmin: pft

 

kihoney: do y’all just want the gates of hell to open or what :)

 

changkyun: just remember i never said anything hyung

 

kihoney: u’ll be the first to go :)

 

_**changkyun has left the chatroom** _

 

springmin: BDNNFMG

springmin: goodnight

 

hydrangeawon: are we not going to add him back or what

 

kihoney: they all come back with time :)

 

dewheon: hyung please stop using that emoticon

dewheon: i’m so scared

 

kihoney: no :)

 

hoseok: hey guys

hoseok: why did changkyun just take off running out of my house lol

hoseok: !!! also

 

_**hoseok changed nickname to hroseok** _

 

springmin: ,,, hroseok,,,,,,,

springmin: my spring power increases

 

kihoney: where did he GO

 

hroseok: no idea :^)

 

hydrangeawon: it’s literally pouring outside

hydrangeawon: why do none of us truly care until one of us is faced with near death

 

springmin: i dont care from beginning to end lmao

springmin: unless it’s changkyun bc

 

hydrangeawon: please shut up about money already oh my god

 

springmin: o

springmin: speaking of money

springmin: anyone got a couple thousand dollars to spare

 

kihoney: the fact that u even TRIED to ask us

 

hydrangeawon: you said that too easily

 

hroseok: why do u ask

 

springmin: so No i guess

springmin: hyunwoo hyung ?

 

hyunwoods: No

 

springmin: alright

 

kihoney: what the

kihoney: where did he

kihoney: ok

 

**_springmin added changkyun into the chatroom_ **

 

changkyun: whathf the fuckc

 

springmin: so kyunnie

springmin: how abt it

 

changkyun: pleasesnd neverb contact me againdn

 

hroseok: leave him alone already >:(

 

hydrangeawon: what is wrong with you guys

 

kihoney: well it’s a no from all of us

kihoney: why the fuck u need money for

 

springmin: ok so funny story

 

changkyun: uhhhhhhhhhh

changkyun: minhyuk hyung,,,,,,

 

springmin: yes :)

 

changkyun: why r u outside ur apartment

 

hydrangeawon: why are YOU there

hydrangeawon: it’s literally storming

 

hroseok: ohhhh

hroseok: so that’s where u went

hroseok: i’m like a block away anyway lol

 

kihoney: why the fuck is everyone outside

kihoney: go inside dickheads

 

springmin: i would if i could

 

kihoney: what NOW

 

springmin: im like kinda homeless rn

springmin: lmaoooooooo

 

kihoney: WHAT THE FUCKSBGNN

 

hydrangeawon: WHAT

 

hyunwoods: Um

 

hroseok: is that why all ur stuff is everywhere

 

kihoney: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED

kihoney: omw 

kihoney: none of u move

 

hydrangeawon: why is everyone in this chatroom a mess

 

hyunwoods: Hey Hyungwon

 

hydrangeawon: what is it

 

hyunwoods: Open the door

hyunwoods: My boss is looking for an employee and in case you fall through with the interview

hyunwoods: I thought you should at least have another option

 

hydrangeawon: offer taken

hydrangeawon: give me a second

 

* * *

 

 

_**just dudes being bros chatroom** _

 

hroseok: kihyunnie has been yelling at us for an hour now :(

 

springmin: why he so annoying for

 

changkyun: i just wanna go home

 

springmin: u haven’t been home for like what

springmin: 2 weeks

 

changkyun: :(

 

hroseok: let’s all go out and eat after kihyun shuts up

 

kihoney: why are y’all texting like i’m not right here

kihoney: like i can literally read the texts

 

springmin: oh right lmao

 

kihoney: whatever

kihoney: i’m done now

 

changkyun: can i order something

changkyun: i havent been to a cafe like this in forever :(

 

kihoney: i literally swear u went the other day

 

changkyun: uh yeah it was the only warm place around

changkyun: i didn’t get to eat anything

changkyun: i just sat there n drank water

changkyun: hyung :(

 

kihoney: .....

kihoney: order whatever u want

 

hroseok: not gonna lie i just teared up a lil

 

springmin: wowowow

springmin: and u wouldnt even let me get napkins

 

kihoney: well then next time be cuter than changkyun and i’ll consider it

 

springmin: ,,,,,,

springmin: ill just bring my own napkins then damn

 

changkyun: :DDDDDDDDD

changkyun: i haven’t eaten a meal like this in

 

kihoney: in

 

springmin: in??????????

 

changkyun: .................

 

hroseok: omg

hroseok: why are u crying :(

 

kihoney: just eat up kyunnie

kihoney: making me feel bad

 

springmin: honestly how the fuck r u alive

springmin: like Genuinely

 

changkyun: i try not to sweat bc i want to save all water in my body

changkyun: i drink rain water to save water bills

changkyun: light candles instead of turn on the lights

changkyun: shower with wet wipes

changkyun: spread out my meals very carefully

changkyun: and

 

hroseok: please stop

hroseok: i'm gonna

hroseok: :(((((

 

springmin: just forget i asked buddy

springmin: u ever need anything just come over

 

kihoney: but haven’t u been at hoseok hyung’s place for the past couple days

kihoney: aren’t u at least eating there

 

hroseok: well listen

 

changkyun: i’ve

changkyun: grown sick of eating ramen

changkyun: i can’t even look at ramen anymore without wanting to throw up

changkyun: my intestines HATE me

 

kihoney: what the fuck

kihoney: hoseok hyung what did u DO

 

springmin: do u seriously not eat anything except ramen

 

hroseok: i mean like

hroseok: yeah???

hroseok: but changkyun always eats the same kind of flavor

hroseok: there’s a ton of others that he hasn’t tried yet so

hroseok: maybe that’s why he’s sick of it :(

 

kihoney: i told u to THROW THEM OUT

kihoney: y’all can stay here i’m going to ur house and throwing them all away

 

hroseok: WHAT

hroseok: NO

hroseok: YOU CAN’T

 

springmin: there they go

 

changkyun: my tears kinda make this sandwich taste better

 

springmin: just eat it man

springmin: what should we do now

 

changkyun: hm

changkyun: oh i know lol

 

 

* * *

 

_**just dudes being bros chatroom** _

 

hydrangeawon: why are you guys here

 

changkyun: where

 

springmin: what do u mean

 

hyunwoods: I didn’t know you guys would come over so suddenly

hyunwoods: Should’ve let me know in advance

hyunwoods: I would’ve prepared dinner or something

 

hydrangeawon: wait why did i text

hydrangeawon: you guys are literally right in front of us

 

hroseok: :(

 

kihoney: hey guys

 

changkyun: what’s with the :(

 

hroseok: he

 

kihoney: :)

 

changkyun: u know what

changkyun: u don’t have to tell me :)))

 

springmin: its a tragic day

 

kihoney: anyway :)

kihoney: hyungwon

kihoney: where did u go with hyunwoo hyung

 

changkyun: uhhh

changkyun: hyungwon hyung’s legs just buckled

 

hydrangeawon: you guys have no idea

hydrangeawon: of what i had to go through today

 

hyunwoods: Was it that bad

hyunwoods: I thought it was pretty okay

 

kihoney: what HAPPENED

 

changkyun: hyungwon hyung looks like he’s about to start crying lmao

 

springmin: hes typing rlly fast

springmin: we going off tonight ?

 

hydrangeawon: okay so

hydrangeawon: i went with hyunwoo hyung to the shop right

hydrangeawon: you know how he hasn’t been going to work lately since it’s been closed?

hydrangeawon: i now

hydrangeawon: understand why

 

kihoney: i’m listening

 

hydrangeawon: hyunwoo hyung surprisingly is really popular there

 

springmin: ooooooo

springmin: eyebrow raise

 

hydrangeawon: no you don’t understand

hydrangeawon: popular as in

hydrangeawon: the ahjummas popular

 

kihoney: HBDNFFNNG

 

springmin: FUCKSJFNGN

 

hydrangeawon: and it isn’t even the

hydrangeawon: i want you as a grandson popular

hydrangeawon: these ahjummas...

hydrangeawon: had the lust of beasts in their eyes

hydrangeawon: i swear

hydrangeawon: just remembering it sends shivers up my back....

 

changkyun: JESUSHNF CHRISTSNF

 

springmin: imgonna pukebdn

 

hydrangeawon: well

hydrangeawon: turns out

hydrangeawon: there’s been TOO MANY ahjummas in the shop that are there just to see hyunwoo hyung

hydrangeawon: that it’s DIRECTLY affecting business

 

kihoney: IMGONNA CRYBFN

kihoney: THERES TEARSDB IN MY EYESHGGN

 

hydrangeawon: the most frightening thing

hydrangeawon: was when i first walked into the shop

hydrangeawon: oh god

 

changkyun: FUCKSHFNMG

 

hydrangeawon: no

hydrangeawon: guys i

hydrangeawon: i think it’s safe to say

hydrangeawon: that i didn’t come out of there in one piece

 

kihoney: OHNMY FUCKIDNGM GOD

 

springmin: I;MGONNA PISSMYSLELFF

 

changkyun: WHAT THE FUCK DID THEYDO TO U HYUNGNDNG

 

kihoney: NO LIKE CALL THE POLICE WHAT THE FCKDNG

kihoney: ARE YOU OKAY HOLYFUCK

 

hydrangeawon: don’t even want to think about it anymore

hydrangeawon: i’m a hundred percent sure they took something from me

hydrangeawon: something

 

changkyun: HYUNG

 

springmin: OHGMDKKF

springmin: DONT CRY WHAT THE HELL

 

kihoney: I DONT KNWO WHETHER OR NOT I’M TEARING UP BC I FEEL BAD OR BC IT’S FUNNYHDNFN

 

changkyun: I CANT CUXKSINF BREATHE

 

hyunwoods: If you don’t want to work there then I understand

hyunwoods: I’m sorry you had to go through that 

hyunwoods: Sorry

hyunwoods: :(

 

changkyun: :(((( hyunwoo hyung

 

hroseok: i was already crying before but

hroseok: what the heck :((((((((((((

 

dewheon: hey guys :D

 

springmin: HSNFNFMMG

 

kihoney: where have u BEEN

 

dewheon: what did i miss :DD

 

springmin: kihyun got a job, i got evicted lmao, hyungwon got attacked at hyunwoo hyung’s workplace, hoseok hyung got all his ramen consficated, changkyun got to eat food

 

dewheon: u got WHAT

 

kihoney: evicted

 

dewheon: am i reading this right

 

changkyun: idk are u

 

dewheon: i was having the time of my life and this was happening :(

dewheon: without me :(((

 

hroseok: u missed something else

 

springmin: pretty sure i said everything

 

hroseok: no u didn’t

 

changkyun: what is it hyung

 

kihoney: why am i getting angry

 

hroseok: i changed my username :D

 

springmin: .......

 

changkyun: .......

 

dewheon: ........

 

kihoney: get over here so i can beat ur ass

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah btw,,, ahjumma = middle aged lady :^) HNDNFNFMF this was a mess to write i’m sorry


	4. spring - 1:49am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jooheon talks business, changkyun is gets in trouble,,,, hyungwon is peak Bystander this chapter, kihyun yells a lot, hyunwoo is the same, wonho talks about a Girl, n minhyuk is,,, stupid,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK HDNFNFN also.. i’m late but congrats to our boys on their second win !!!!!! they deserve so much more!!!! enjoy this!!! also, hope everyone who attended the last concert had fun!! ---- update, im back after almost half a year!!! im planning on posting a bunch of more chapters to catch up since summer is almost over already HDJSJJSJS im sorry but thank you everyone who reads this n leaves kudos n comments!!! im trying my best to catch up as well as work on other things!!!

* * *

 

 

_**just dudes being bros chatroom** _

 

changkyun: hello my fellow brethren

changkyun: oh yea wait

 

_**changkyun changed username to citrus** _

 

citrus: finally,,,

 

springmin: hi

springmin: ,,,,,,,

springmin: citrus isnt even related to ur name

 

citrus: uh yeah it is

citrus: changkyun. citrus.

citrus: see

 

springmin: moving on

springmin: it took like a whole month but finally,,,, everyone now has spring themed usernames,,,,,

 

citrus: where is everybody

citrus: other than the fact that it’s almost 2am

 

springmin: thats what im saying

 

dewheon: hey guys :DD

 

citrus: jooheon hyung

citrus: welcome

 

springmin: wassup

 

citrus: why r u awake

citrus: u usually sleep before 10pm

 

dewheon: i’ve been working on my online business :^)

 

springmin: u have a what now

springmin: business ?????????

 

citrus: A  B U S I N E S S

citrus: and u have told us how much abt this “business” ????????

 

dewheon: have i not???

 

springmin: NO

 

citrus: NO

 

kihoney: hello

kihoney: WHAT THE FUCK

kihoney: WHAT BUSINESS

kihoney: NO

 

dewheon: oh

 

citrus: jooheon hyung???

citrus: running a business???????

 

springmin: the world is ending

 

kihoney: jooheon ur not like

kihoney: selling ur body or anything right

kihoney: send an emoji if u need help

 

springmin: dont be so obvious

springmin: jooheon do u knoW how much money you make In a year?? is busiNess doing oKay?? I could always lend a hand iF You need any help brO haha yoU will always have us dude doNt worry!!! howEver what kind of businEss is it buDdy? clotHing? food? spEcial edition figurines? handcrafted made by Love Post cards?

 

citrus: my eyes hurt

 

dewheon: :// what’s up with u guys

dewheon: i sell HATS

 

springmin: somehow im disappointed

 

citrus: anticlimatic

 

kihoney: do u two ever shut up like EVER

kihoney: anyway

kihoney: u did say u have a huge hat collection

 

dewheon: yeah

dewheon: even though i love them all w my whole heart,,, i needed to make money somehow

 

springmin: bet he cries every time someone buys something

 

dewheon: leave me ALONE

 

springmin: i was joking but

springmin: theyre hats

springmin: its not tht deep

 

dewheon: gasp

dewheon: how DARE u

 

citrus: ruthless,,,

 

kihoney: ok break it up

kihoney: go on with ur work jooheon

 

dewheon: hmph

dewheon: goodnight >:(

 

citrus: great

 

kihoney: ugh i have work

kihoney: i shouldn’t be up this late

kihoney: it’s already 2am what the FUCK

 

springmin: sleep is for the weak

 

citrus: speaking of sleep

citrus: minhyuk hyung

 

springmin: what

 

citrus: where r u staying

citrus: i just remembered ur like

citrus: homeless

 

springmin: oh yea that

springmin: im at hoseok hyungs house lol

 

kihoney: don’t wake him up fool

kihoney: he’s been sleeping since 8

kihoney: u wake him up and

kihoney: it’s over

 

springmin: do u rlly think im dumb enough to do that????

springmin: im actu

 

citrus: ....

citrus: the

 

kihoney: um???? minhyuk??

kihoney: minhyuk?? hello????? lee minhyuk??

 

citrus: MINHYUK HYUNG???

 

kihoney: LEE MINHYUK

 

springmin: ghys i lknow i fuckup a lotbbd bht i fhibk my life is ovevrn

springmin: i knowi bever got to aay it toyoubb but kihyunjs... ivebd alwaysnd hatedyou

 

kihoney: me too

kihoney: BUT WAIT

kihoney: what the fuck is happening

 

citrus: hyung are u ok

citrus: hello????????

 

kihoney: he’s dead

kihoney: he really fucking died

 

citrus: what do we tell the police

citrus: hoseok hyung can’t go to jail :(

 

kihoney: delete those texts right now

kihoney: we never said anything

kihoney: nothing

 

citrus: said what

 

kihoney: exactly

 

springmin: hey you FUCKS

springmin: it was a fluke

springmin: i thought it was hoseok hyung moving around but it was just this other dude walking around the hallway lmaoooo

 

citrus: oh lmaoooooo

citrus: thats good

 

kihoney: at least u didn’t die DIPSHIT

kihoney: would’ve maybe cared a little

 

citrus: what does the other dude want

 

kihoney: yeah what d

kihoney: wait

kihoney: WHO THE FUCK IS THAT

 

springmin: how would i know?????

springmin: hes on his phone

springmin: dont think i should interrupt

 

citrus: yeah be polite

 

kihoney: y'all gotta be joking

kihoney: PLEASE

kihoney: call the fucking police

 

springmin: but why

springmin: ........

springmin:  yeah theyre on their way

springmin: im hiding in the bedsheets next to hoseok hyung

 

kihoney: don't wake him up until they get there

 

citrus: omg what if its a robber or something :OOOOOO

 

kihoney: .............

kihoney: YOU are the biggest DUMBASS i've ever met

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**just dudes being bros chatroom**

 

hydrageawon: you guys gotta be the dumbest people alive

hydrageawon: how could you guys get changkyun arrested like THAT

 

springmin: I DIDNT KNOW

springmin: how was i supposed to see

springmin: it was dark

 

kihoney: why didn't changkyun SAY anything

kihoney: hey

kihoney: dickhead

 

springmin: what

 

hydrageawon: how he responded being called dickhead lmao

 

kihoney: apologize

 

springmin: i already DID

 

kihoney: WHORE

kihoney: you literally sent wilted flowers w a note saying "sorry pal lol"

kihoney: for as long as changkyun is at my place

kihoney: you are FORBIDDEN to step foot in here

kihoney: you understand

 

hydrageawon: that's pretty understandable

 

springmin: whatever lmao

 

dewheon: hey hyungs

dewheon: changkyun doing alright???

 

kihoney: yeah

kihoney: i gave him rice and he started crying

 

springmin: aint that

springmin: bad

 

hydrageawon: why did he cry

hydrageawon: did it taste bad

 

citrus: it was tears of happiness

 

dewheon: :((

 

springmin: please

springmin: tell me how me how u live without a decent meal in weeks

springmin: im beginning to believe ur not even human

 

citrus: yeah

citrus: and im beginning to believe ur a dickhead

 

hydrageawon: damn

 

dewheon: JSJNJDNSJ

 

kihoney: THANK you

kihoney: somebody finally agrees w me

 

springmin: no comment

 

hroseok: minhyuk how long are u gonna use the shower

hroseok: i have somewhere to be

 

springmin: lol like where

springmin: a date??????

springmin: HNHSNHDSNHSNDHSNHSDN

 

citrus: LMAOOOOOOOO

 

kihoney: SNJDNSJNDS

 

dewheon: DUDEHDSHSJH

 

hydrageawon: I CHOKED

 

hyunwoods: Pft

 

hroseok: yes

hroseok: actually it is

 

springmin: MNSNDSNMSDMSN

 

hydrageawon: yeah right

 

kihoney: ur going to the convenience store aren't you

kihoney: hoseok hyung

kihoney: it's bad to lie

 

dewheon: don't do this :(

 

citrus: yeah

citrus: lying is bad

 

hroseok: im not lying!!!

hroseok: i have a girlfriend

 

dewheon: h

 

hyunwoods: A what

 

springmin: let me move my bang so i can read this again

 

citrus: man i gotta go to bed

citrus: imagining things now

citrus: night kihyun hyung lmao

 

kihoney: yeah me too

kihoney: i swear hoseok hyung just said he has a gf lol

 

hydrageawon: goodnight everyone

 

hyunwoods: Sleep tight

 

hroseok: WHY DOES NOBODY BELIEVE ME

 

 

* * *

__


End file.
